Deathblow
Summary In the cavernous depths of the enormous library that constitutes the secret records of the overwatch database, there is a profile which tells all about the single deadliest, greatest and most dangerous assassin ever to walk the earth. Chad Rafe was the very image of a man that countless people across the planet wished to be. An international celebrity, action movie star, human rights activist, advocate of world peace between man and omnic-kind, political figure and of course, a master of a highly rare and powerful system of martial arts, chad was a man who lived a lavish lifestyle, and a direct affiliate of the government organization known as overwatch. Chad was always a mysterious and enigmatic man, but it was clear that he stood for justice, equality, and peace in the world. His efforts to preserve the balance of the world, politics, and protect the human race were evident in the fact that he founded the world martial arts federation, a branch organization directly affiliated and connected to the overwatch, a multi-continental organization of schools which made the extremely effective, highly powerful style of unique martial arts which chad uses available to the public. As a result, men, women, and children all around the world became capable of defending themselves barehanded against most criminals. But something went horribly wrong. Nobody knows precisely what happened, countless theories circulate the world even to this date, but if there is one thing that is for certain, the kind and charismatic man that was once chad rafe is in one way or another, dead, and from his shell rose his unmerciful, cold, cruel and remoreseless alter ego; deathblow, the strongest, deadliest and most infamous martial arts master in all human history, an assassin and an international terrorist who is infamous among all circles, utilizing his peerless skill in close quarters fighting, he has become responsible for the deaths of countless political figures across the globe. Character Stats Tier: 10-A '| '''9-A '| '''8-A Name: 'Chad Rafe | Deathblow '''Origin: '''Overwatch '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 Years Old '''Classification: '''Human | Martial Arts Master | Assassin '''Powers & Abilities: '''Attunement To Evil Chi | Master Of Demon Fist Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Constitution | Enhanced Stamina | Improved Strength Speed And Senses | Cybernetic Limbs '''Attack Potency: Athlete/Peak Human Level '(is a highly trained, peak human master of martial arts, and can break or damage objects and materials that no regular human can) | 'Small Building Level '(His cybernetic limbs and power armor multiply his fighting abilities, allowing him to shred through large constructs of steel and concrete with his fists) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Tapping into his dark chi allows him to multiply his abilities much higher, causing the mere shockwaves of his blows to nuke city blocks to the ground) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Through continuously training his body in dozens upon dozens of highly demanding weight routines, his agility and speed has risen to the point that even other martial arts masters fail to see him move when he attacks them) | 'Subsonic+ '(His cybernetic limbs on their own are capable of reacting at speeds which greatly eclipse that of any humans ability) | 'Supersonic+ '(With his power armor, he was capable of casually catching bullets fired at him by McCree in his fist, as well as dodge gunfire from soldier 76 when he was just mere meters away) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Another characteristic that he inherited from endlessly training to make himself stronger, fighting and training in dozens upon dozens of martial arts styles and engaging in many different bodybuilding routines caused him to attain peak human strength) | 'Superhuman '(Thanks to the dark chi that is constantly coursing through his body, some of it leaks out and raises his strength beyond human limits by a considerable percentage) | 'Class 5 '(He shattered dozens of world records all around the globe, exceeding feats of professional strongmen such as lifting cars and small trucks) | 'Class 50 '(He is currently much stronger than he ever was before and can send semi trucks or objects of equal weight flying with his strength) 'Striking Strength: Class H '(The power of the blows he threw was always that of the greatest peak human in terms of momentum and explosive force. He could blow away and knock out boxers, bodybuilders, and wrestlers much heavier and taller than he was) | 'Class KJ '(Another attribute of his superhuman strength, it allowed him to break down walls and dent solid steel with the force of his blows) | 'Class GJ '(After the modifications to his body as well as the addded boost of strength which his power armor gives him, he has become a human juggernaut capable of leveling skyscrapers with the force of his physical strikes and attacks) 'Durability: Athlete Level '(His martial arts conditioning and training resulted in him becoming much stronger than most other humans in terms of how much punishment he could take. He was tougher and stronger than the most hardcore and stubborn of MMA fighters) | 'Wall Level '(Even before his modifications, his power as the WMAF executive director was extremely superhuman, allowing him to train in ways no other master can) | 'Large Building Level '(Now following his modifications, his bod has become more attuned to his dark chi) | 'Town Level '(Manipulating his energy allows him to tank far more damage than usual in conjunction with his armor) 'Stamina: Athletic Human '| 'Peak Human '| '''Superhuman Range: Small Building Level '| '''Multi-City Block level ' '''Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: Demon Fist Power Armor Weaknesses: Opponents Who Specialize In Ranged Combat Key: Chad Rafe '| '''Cybernetic Mods '| 'Demon Fist Armor '| '''Dark Threshold Powers & Abilities Deathblow is a being who is feared as an apocalyptic, unstoppable force of absolute power in the martial arts world. His martial arts skills are the stuff of legend, and his fists know no equal in the world of overwatch, as the greatest, most dangerous and destructive H2H combatant in his universe. Naturally, he utterly excels in extreme close range combat, dominating his foes by getting up close and personal, deathblow is a character that can rake in the kills by the handfuls if his target is unfortunate enough to get into arms reach, raining down punishing, bonecrushing combinations of lightning fast punch and kick combinations, rapidly killing his opponents in the most savage, brutal beatdowns the likes of which only a demon fist master can administer. Natural Abilities Peak Human Physiology: '''From the earliest points in his life, chad has walked the path of the martial artist, and has lived a highly athletic and physically active lifestyle. He has made training and conditioning his body a routine that is as important to him as breathing is to others, and subsequently, his body has been improved to the pinnacle of human perfection. This generally means that he is a harder, better, and faster opponent than most other humans on earth, granted the ability to perform athletic feats and body management which only few humans can replicate, as one who stands at the summit of athletic perfection. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Every muscle composing chad's body has been conditioned and built to the point that he can easily be considered a body builder. He is of an utterly ripped physical constitution, and can perform feats of weight lifting and striking power which greatly overshadow that of most other humans, even those who have dedicated themselves to martial arts as he has are shown to be no match for his physical strength, a characteristic which has been granted to him by his peak human physiology. Chad has always engaged in heavy duty weightlifting routines and weight training so as to get the highest performance out of his body. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Chad also has a body that is capable of reaching speeds that exceed most conventional human beings. He is capable of keeping up with the greatest of olympic track runners, but his true speed only shows itself when he does sparring or fights an opponent. His punches, kicks, and reactions can only be described as unreasonably fast, and in the past, during his time as the grandmaster and international director of the world martial arts federation, he proved his speed in that he could easily dodge and overwhelm any of his students, fellow masters, or challengers when they were sparring against him. '''Enhanced Durability: '''In his endless pursuit of conquering martial arts, as well as himself, chad ventured to many places across the globe. Once such place was a temple in china, where he learned the methods and training of kung fu masters and monks, putting himself through truly unholy punishment. This resulted in him becoming immune to weapons, forces, and lethal tools in a way which most other humans on earth can't replicate. Swords, knives, and even drills are shown to be ineffective in penetrating or breaking chad's body, and as a result he is capable of sustaining far greater amounts of punishment than a normal human. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Traveling to the secluded mountain regions of japan caused chad to dedicate himself to the path of the ninja and the yamabushi. He mastered numerous sagely and martial arts techniques, all of which greatly enhanced his abilities, especially his senses. Because of the training to sharpen his mind, his attunement to his surroundings has ascended to the point that he is very rarely caught off guard, able to catch and react to even the fastest or tiniest details and disable them with a counter attack. '''Dark Chi Manipulation: '''The greatest and most secretive aspect of chad's abilities is his innate attunment to the malevolent force known as dark chi. A supernatural power that one in every half million humans are born with, chad was born with an inherent tainted, wicked spirit with the desire to do evil, a soul that generates highly destructive, evil energy, rather than calm, natural chi. He has spent his entire life trying to find a way to both seal off and purify his dark chi, but the more he supresses it, the harder it becomes to subdue, and eventually, chad has no choice but to purge his body of the dark power, resulting in him becoming superhuman to a rather enormous degree, while also going berserk in a bloodthirsty rage of violence. Martial Arts Skill '''Demon Fist Arts: '''The name of the fighting style that chad uses. It is an extremely rare, dangerous and lethal system of martial arts which is designed to inflict severe damage as quickly and brutally as possible to the opponent. A very cruel, sadistic killing technique that was labeled the most wicked in all fighting since it was first created centuries ago. It isn't known where, why, or how chad obtained these techniques, but he is considered an absolute master of the style, a true successor of the demon fist arts. Since becoming deathblow, tens of thousands of men across the globe have fallen victim to his mighty fists, the ultimate assassination martial art in the hands of one of the most gifted fighters in human history, that is the power of deathblow. Cybernetic Mods '''Cybernetic Limbs: '''After his arms and legs were shattered, they were amputated and replaced with four new state of the art cutting edge cybernetic limbs which are perfectly hooked up to chad's nervous system, allowing him to actually feel them to a certain extent, though not in the same way he could feel his own flesh and blood limbs. On the plus side, his physical abilities and combat skills have been boosted to superhuman levels upon the implanting of these new limbs, making him an even more dangerous and powerful combatant in close quarters combat, improving his demon fist martial arts skills to an even greater extent than before. Demon Fist Armor '''Demon Fist Armor: '''Nobody knows the true face or identity of deathblow. This is because he wears his infamous demon fist power armor, a suit of highly advanced, cutting edge protective gear which has been designed, built, and specifically fitted to compliment, enhance and improve chad's abilities to the highest possible point, all the while hiding his face from any onlooker. The most infamous aspect of his character, this armor provides him with both protection against tools and weapons that would otherwise kill him easily without it, while granting him freedom of movement and enhanced agility, which overshadows anything a human can accomplish on their own. His armor makes him a force to be reckoned with by any overwatch hero. Dark Threshold '''Ultimate Technique -- Dark Threshold: '''The strongest, most powerful technique that can be acquired by any practitioner of the demon fist martial arts, and the deadliest fighting skill ever created in human history. Only a select handful of martial artists in human history have ever risen to acquire this combat technique, which can only be performed by a person who not only possesses dark chi, but one who utterly gives into the malevolent will of their dark soul. Unleashing his true power, deathblow becomes covered in an intense wicked red and black aura of pure, foul black and red chi, the dark threshold, which multiples his abilities over 10 times. Using this technique, deathblow is said to have slaughtered entire armies in mere minutes, using nothing but his bare hands. It increases his strength, speed, resistence to damage and his instinct at the cost of temporarily losing his mind and causing him to surge out of control, mindless attacking everything around him with the intent to kill. Notable Feats Opponents Beat Statements Strength Feats *Was able to fight equally with reinhardt for an extended period of time, the blow of his fist while using his dark threshold technique cancelled both their ultimates, but resulted in shattering reinhardt's hammer and leaving him completely without a weapon, essentially resulting in deathblows victory. Speed Feats *During "The Fallen Hero" -- the overwatch short animation where deathblow served as the main focus he caught a bullet. Though she was at an extended range, he was able to catch a sniper bullet shot at him by widowmaker, doing so with what appeared to be casual ease, stopping the bullet mere inches away from his head by catching it between his finger and thumb. Durability Feats Intelligence Feats Notable Battles '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8